yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Vrak
Vrak (voiced by Jason Hood) is the main and one of the most powerful enemies the Mega Rangers faced throughout Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is the younger brother of Prince Vekar and the second son of Emperor Mavro, thus being one of the three members of the alien royal family. He serves Admiral Malkor and Prince Vekar and shares his rank as their second-in-command with Creepox and Damaras, respectively. His main role is as an intermediary and tactician to the many villainous military he is affiliated with. Vrak is a high-ranking member of both the Warstar and Armada. Skills and Abilities *'Durability': In all his forms, Vrak is provided with durability high enough to sustain the Legendary Sixth Ranger powers better than the Power Rangers could. *'Healing': Vrak has displayed the ability to heal relatively fast. With external assistance, Vrak heals much faster as shown when he was converted into a cyborg. *'Energy Wield': In all of his forms, Vrak has the ability to manipulate energy to a great extent. *'Comet Shots': Vrak can fire comets from his hands and launch them directly at his opponents. Though the attack is weak, it can temporarily stun foes. *'Comet Transformation': In his Warstar form, Vrak can transform into a comet and crash to his desired target. It is unknown how powerful this move is given the fact that he wasn't seen crashing directly to the Rangers onscreen. *'Double Shotburst': Vrak can fire two devastating energy beams from his hands. It can also give off temporary paralysis. He can also fire a series of them, however less power is exerted when doing so. *'Energy Whips': Vrak can fire energy based whips, which he can use to wrap around his target, extending as far as dragging them in mid-air. *'Cyber Blast': Vrak can fire energy blasts from his hands and chest in his mechanical form. *'Aura Burst': As a cyborg, Vrak can repel his enemies with a massive energy flare. He can also use this ability to explode from his cyborg form to his true form. *'Dark Powers Unleash': Vrak can fire a white-hued or yellowish white-hued blast from his wings in his true form. *'Telepathy': Vrak can focus his mind to talk to his minions from afar if he is not with them in person. *'Shapeshifting': Vrak has the ability to alter his forms. He normally does this to blend in with other villains (despite bragging about being royalty in all the forms he assumes) or to do battle. *'Teleportation': Vrak uses this ability to move from place to place, although he usually uses a small, personal spaceship of his own to move great distances as a means to conserve energy. *'Energy Deflection': After being turned into a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to absorb attacks and fire it right back at his opponents from his chest. Should Vrak fire the attack at a machine, it would be capable of disabling it. This, however, takes a lot of energy and leaves him in a weakened state. *'Energy Absorption': Vrak can take an energy attack or a series of them head-on and absorb them within him, increasing his overall power temporarily. *'Chest Grenades': As a cyborg, Vrak can fire missiles from his chest. *'Cyber Rangs': After becoming a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to throw these boomerang-like projectiles from his hands. It could also be used for close range, such as slashing and blocking. *'Elemental Control': After being converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice, Vrak gained the ability to control the elements to a limited extent. He later gained the ability to control the elements to a great extent thanks to the three Gosei Orbs he created using Orion's power and life-force. *'Royal Power Orb Blast': Thanks to the Gosei Orbs, Vrak can fire either a whirlwind, water-based beam or boulder from his chest. *'Rockrush': Vrak can summon a boulder with electricity surrounding it which he can use to launch at his target. *'Lightning Strike': Vrak can summon lightning from the skies and have it hit his desired target. *'Fire Blast': Vrak can shoot an explosive fireball from his hand. *'Flight': As a cyborg, Vrak has the ability to fly thanks to being equipped with thrusters in his feet. Arsenal *'Zombats: '''Not only are these bat-like creatures his pets, they're used to grow monsters. With a flick of his finger, they wrap around the monster, growing them to a height as tall as buildings. *'Zombolts: A version of the Zombats exclusively used to grow mechanical beings. *'Staff: '''Normally held in his Insectoid form, this long object whose tip is rectangular is used to do battle or to symbolize authority *'Claws: Three-laced per hand, these are found as part of his physiology in his Mutant form, which could cause serious damage to an opponent. *'Cyberrangs: '''These objects are stored in the compartment of his arms in his Cyborg form, typically used to do battle. *'Sword: 'Used to do battle, it is Vrak's weapon of choice when using his true form. *'Gosei Orbs: '''Created to better channel Orion's powers, these orbs help Vrak control the elements to a great extent as well as serve a key to his drills. Trivia * Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Princes Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters voiced by Jason Hood Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Cyborgs